SVTFOE: The princess's Bodyguard
by MarcoDiazSVFOE
Summary: Star is a 14 year old princess from a Dimension known as e is a princess who want fun all the time and she like to run away from Responsibilities and her parents do not even care about ar do not want to have a crush on anyone yet Her best friends are Tom a demon and Ponyhead a pony without Body but only a rco is also a 14 year old boy who is good in many ways
1. Season 1 Chapter 1 The Attack

Star said Goodnight to her friends and went to the was a very great day for next day was more Important for her Because tomorrow was going to be her Birthday tomorrow she will be of 14 was so exited that she cannot sleep that night but she need a good sleep.

But what was going to happen tomorrow? Well it can be good or maybe bad? What do I mean? Lets see!

Next morning 14 birthday of Star she was very happy that she woke up early in the morning even before parents Queen Moon and King cannot wait for the time to as like always the time was passing so slow before the what was the event? Today she will get the Royal property the most powerful Weapon and most Powerful thing in the whole multiverse. The Royal Magic wand! Yes a wand.

So before the ceremony she Went to the Royal hall using a Warnicorn(Creature like Unicorn) and in the hurry and excitement she even didn't notice who is in front of her all she was thinking was Wand Wand and finally the time has was going to get the wand.

She Started to walk to ward his mom and stand in front of her like she well mannered but from inside she cannot wait.

"So star today you will get the royal Wand" Moon said.

Star's going out of control

"With the wand great responsibilities will come" Moon said

With this she rapidly took the wand in hand and wand transformed into another shape and size

"C'mon Mom I can take care of this"star said. "Like I took care care of those boys with Tom and pony" She said to herself.

So however nothing particular happened next until..

Star went toward the garden with ponyhead after the diner moon and other were still and star were talking until some other royalties came and start making fun of star didn't care about them and went to the opposite was walking until ponyhead say an arrow coming toward rapidly gave star a push and star fell on the ground and the arrow struck into A tree."Was was that pony!?" star asked pony without noticing the arrow. "Someone just attacked you" pony said. "Yes I know it was you, you pushed me!" star replied. "No B-Fly see that arrow" Pony answered. "We need to tell your parents" and pony head just did that.

She went toward moon and said "SoMEonE aTTacKED StAR!" "what" and everyone gasp in the hall.

When? How? Moon said. "I do not know" star said. "Ok do not worry star you just go to your room and we think about that"

Moon and river were in their room thinking about what just was complete silence in the River broke the Silence and said:

So now what?

"We need to find someone who can just bodyguard star" Moon said and went toward the balcony of her room.

While she was looking outside she saw a group of 6 persons chasing a thought that she can help with a couple of guards she went to the stops there as she saw that boy arguing with the Group.

"What do you want?" Boy asked

"We can do this hard way or Easy, Just give us your money" Robbers replied

"No I am not going to do that, look like you need to go with Hard way" boy replied, this answer just got Moon's as well as robber's mouth attacked the boy, Moon was just going to help the boy, but something else happened that boy was defending his self and was kicking the robber's butt. Moon was more likely surprised and in no time robbers retreated and fled away.

"Hey I just saw you fighting and you are pretty cool" moon said in surprised.

"T-thank Y-you" the boy replied.

"What is your name?" Moon asked.

"Marco Diaz" boy replied.

"Oh well then Marco, can I call you Marco" moon asked, "Of course".

"well then Marco, I am queen of Mewni and….."before she can complete her sentence, Marco said "Oh sorry your majesty" and sat in his knees.

"Oh its OK as I was saying that a few moments ago my daughter was attacked and I want you to be her Bodyguard" _what! seriously! is this really happening to me? or it is just a dream M_ arco asked his self.

"I-I will be honored your M-majesty " Marco said.

"Ok we will meet Tomorrow in the castle" Moon said.

(A/M)

Sorry to make this short but I will try to release the second chapter Soon


	2. Season 1 Chapter 2 The Bodyguard

**Chapter 2: Bodyguard:**

(Now I will also try to add Star and others POV)

So in first chapter:

Star got a attacked was a boy name "Marco Diaz" who was a very great Fighter.

And Now:

Marco POV:

"OK we will meet tomorrow in the castle" Moon said. _what?is this happening to me? Yaaa!_ Marco said to himself.(Moon went to ward her castle)

While Marco was moving toward his House.

"I cannot believe I am going to serve Butterflies!" Marco said to himself. "My dream came true Today".But there was also some questions in Marco's Mind. How will princess react? Why someone attacked her? Do she really need me? Will star like this? his head was full of questions but it looks like he will find out that soon

-Marco POV End-

Moon went toward River and said "I am so happy I got a really good bodyguard for star." River was happy and he asked "Oh that is a very great News! What is his name?" "Marco Diaz" Moon replied.

"Marco Diaz? Han? What is his age?" River asked in worry."I think his age would be 14 years" Moon replied. "What! 14 years"

Yes

And you made him body guard?

Yes…

He is just a boy.

River I have seen him fighting he will be really good for Star.

By saying this moon went toward his bed for before sleeping River said "Moonpie are you sure for this" "Yes I am sure" kissing river on his cheek.

-Next Day-

5:00 am:

"Finally its the day I have waited for this day for Years" Marco said to he took a bath and made his was going to be a great day Marco was thinking again and again.

"Wake up star!" Moon said waking star up. "Mom!" she said that by waking up."Its about 5:00 am in the morning there is whole day remaining"Star said "Yes but today is a day you will get a bodyguard, So hurry up lady get dressed I want to see you in the hall at 5:00 sharp" "OK! Mom stop yelling" Star replied.

~Time skip~ 5:30 am:

Everyone was in the room. Star was bored then she saw Tom and Ponyhead. She waved at them and they also did the still Star was felling sleepy and then Manfred Announced.

"Now coming….Marco Diaz"

Star woke up stand saw a Boy coming toward them. Who is that handsome? She asked herself. Star said himself "OMG! Look at his Brown eyes, Brown Hair and the Red thingy he is wearing"

Marco came and sit to his knees in front of Moon and he didn't noticed star.

"Now are you ready to take the Auth?" Moon said. "Y-yes" Marco replied nervously.

"Then say with me Marco" Moon said and started to help Marco taking the Auth.

I Marco Diaz…..

I Marco Diaz…..

Take the responsibility…

Take the responsibility…

To save and protect princess Star butterfly at all costs…

To save and protect princess Star butterfly at all costs…

And I will only take Orders from Queen…..

And I will only take Orders from Queen…..

Until my last breath.

Until my last breath.

Moon using a Sword, putting it near his right ear, "I now declare you, Marco Diaz as the personal Bodyguard of Princess Star butterfly."

Everyone in the hall Marco Went toward Star And stand with her without even looking at her.(Well I don't think Starco will happen soon but who knows!)

A/N

Hope you guys are enjoying to make stories short.I will try to make them long.


	3. Season 1 Chapter 3 First Meeting Earth

**Chapter 3: First Meeting / Earth**

In Second Chapter chapter:

Star got a new Handsome Bodyguard Marco Diaz!

And now:

So everyone in the Hall went away and become busy in their Works like most important work "Sleeping".Star went in the Garden. Marco just followed her.

Star POV:

"So… what is your name" I said starting a conversation. _What are you doing star?_ "Princess, are you talking to me?" Marco said in a confusion. "Yes! Can you see anyone here but you?" I yelled . "Oh my name is Marco Diaz it was announced in the hall.."(The last part he whispered). "OK! So where are yo…." I was interrupter by Tom "Where were you I was looking for you, everywhere" (Tomar ruined a perfect moment). "Oh I was just in the Garden with Marco" I replied "Oh OK" he came close to me maybe to close, do he want kiss me? He was just going to kiss my cheek but he was interrupted by

"Stop!" Marco said

"Marco..?"

Marco POV:

"Stop!" I said. I do not know what I was doing but it felt good at that time.(Not because of Starco people!). "What!" the Demon replied. "You are going to far and too close to the princess" I said again why I was doing this maybe because of "….."

Tom POV:

"You are going to far and too close to the princess" Marco Replied. "What are you talking about she is mine" I replied and Fire and fury was moving trough my body. "Stop you two!" star said. "Its OK Marco he is my friend, I order you to stop Marco!" she yelled at Marco but yes this calm me a little bit.

Third Person's POV:

"I order you to stop Marco!" star ordered Marco. There was a complete silence until Marco Broke it by saying "NO" "What!?" Tom and Star said it quite together. "You are my Bodyguard and you will obey what I will say!" "No" Marco again said that. "Wha.. Why" Star said in shock. "Because I have taken an Auth, Thats why" "You have taken auth to serve Star!" Tom yelled "No! I have taken Auth to take orders only from Queen" Marco replied (Story for using so much NO!) ."What! Do you even know what you are sa…." and tom was interrupted By Moon

"Marco! Come here right now" Moon called Marco. " ha ha, Now he is busted!" Tom Whispered into Star's Ear. Marco went toward Moon and Moon softly told Marco "I forgot to tell you that you are also an adviser and also meet me with Star in the meeting room at 1:00 pm Sharp do you get it?" "Yes my queen!" Marco replied.

Then he went toward Star and asked "What the queen said to you? Hun?". "None of your business Demon" "Marco!" Star said and Tom was again in Anger. "Marco tell me what mom have said to you." . "We both need to go to a meeting at 1:00 pm" Marco whispered in Star's ear.

"What he said star" Tom slowly asked Star. "We are having a Meeting at 1:00 pm" Star replied.

~Time skip~ 12:59 pm

"So here we are the meeting room" star said. Marco was following her as well as Tom. Star entered the Discussion "Room" and Marco behind him but Marco stop Tom from entering, "What are you doing, you son of …" and he was interrupted by Marco "It is a secret meeting B/W Butterfly family and you are not allowed" he just said that went in the Room. "I will get you 'MARCO'" Tom said.

~Discussion Room~

"So you are here Finally" Moon said.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy" Star replied

"Hello you majesty" Marco said

"Hello you two" Moon and River said.

"So what is this meeting about? And were are other Mewnisters?" Star said while sitting down with Marco.

"Well this meeting is about the Attack on you and this is a secret meeting so Only we are here." Moon replied.

"What the 'attack'?" Star asked

"Yes the attack, You are not safe here star, and we do not know who attacked you so….."

"So… what?" star quickly asked

"So we have to do something about this"

"Do what?"

"That why we are here, young lady!"

"OK" star just said that with a Confusion

"So what can we do to make star safe, Moon asked River"

"How about I live in underworld" star asked with a smile on her face (Hey is this mean Tomar?)

"No! They will know you are living there and they will attack again" Moon replied.

"Then what about I live with Ponyhead?"

"No!"

It wasn't working they have to do something

"How About 'Earth' Dimension?" Marco said

"Earth? Is there any dimension like that?" Star asked

"Well I do not know but this hoodie came from Dimension'Earth'"

"No no no need I will be safe here" Star said to mom and the stare Marco with a Deadly gaze.

"Well….. yes that is a good idea.. Marco" Marco was smiling and Star was Shocked.

"Star you go to your Room, get things pack, while we set up everything for you" Moon said before going away.

~Star Room~

Star opened the door and sat on her Bed. Marco followed her.

"What is your Problem? Marco!" Star asked. "Um..mine….Problem? I was just making sure you are safe, that is my duty." Marco said. "But I do not want you to save me, Now I will have to move away from my home Mewni, Only Thank to you!" "No Problem!" Marco answered smiling. "No! I mean…Agh!". "What happened Princess?" "Tell me whats your problem is this have to do something from your past?" Star asked. "My PAST? I…." "Marco was interrupted by Moon.

"Star! Pack your things you are moving out right like now!" "OK Mom!" Star replied and packed her things and move toward garden. River opened a portal to Earth and Star and Marco moved through it.

~Earth~

So this is Earth? Well it is sooo Good! Star said to herself.

"Star we have Arranged a Home?"

"OK mom!" and star went toward her new home and Toward her new Room.

(A/N)

Hope you are enjoying.I am going on I will not be able to update this for about 1 and a half is no wifi, even I use Wattpad without a internet or Wifi but only on Android

So I will not update because I like to write only on My laptop!.See you later SC lovers.


	4. Chapter 4: First day at School Janna

"I cannot believe it is my 7 Birthday"

"Ha ha we know Marco"

"Well whatever you say I am always happy on my birthday"

BAM! A BLAST!

"Mom! Dad!"

"Forget about us you run away from here, ahhhhh!"

"Dad! I got you"

"No Marco you will also fall with Us!"

"No! I am not going to leave you like this.I got you just hang in there."

"Marco, Marco!"

"Yes dad" His eyes were filled with Tears.

"We love you Marco"

"Wha-What!"

"Never stop Trying Marco."

"No No No No you are not going to do that! noooo"

"Bye my Son, Bye Marco"

Tears was coming down to his cheeks.

"DAD!"

…...

"Mar…"

"Marco…."

"Marco Wake up!"

"Han? Where….Where am I" Marco Asks

"You are in my room Marco" Star Replied.

"Its looks like you fell asleep and had a very Bad Nightmare" Star said.

"Y-Yes, I-I wish it was a Nightmare." He said with Tears coming out of his Eyes.

"What happened Marco?, You look Sad" Star asked.

"No no its nothing"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Its look like you are a bit tired, You should sleep and take Rest"

"No! I fell asleep before and if you Mom find out that she will so Mad"

"OK….. so I am going to Sleep, good Night"

"Oh yes… Night"

Star wipes Marco's Tear and went back to sleep.

(What a Starco Moment)

Marco went toward the balcony and watch the Moon and Whisper.

"I love you Mom and Dad, and I will keep trying Dad"

Previously on Chapter 3:

Star came to Earth with Marco Diaz

And now on Chapter 4:

~Time skip~ Later that Morning.

Star wakes up and Stretch and go to Bathroom to get fresh. While Marco went to the Other Bathroom of house and get out quickly so he can be with star when she need star was taking too Long. "What is taking her too long" Marco asks himself. _Should I go inside and check she need some king of help. (Starco moment!) Maybe…. I should go…. Maybe I will not go inside (Starco moment ruined by Marco)_

He just thought that and Star came out With a ponytail and Blue Dress. "How am I looking?" Star asks Marco. "Good ,Fantastic and whatever, You are getting late for School. Lets go"Marco Replied.

"What…" Star whispered.

"What are you waiting for lets go"

"Well maybe you can just tell me how I am looking!"

"I said good, and I am not here to tell you how you are looking I am here to protect you and its 7:30 and School will start at 8:00 Am"

"Wait! School?"

"Yes School"

"But Mom didn't told me anything"

"Well she called me last night and told me that you will go to Echo Creek High"

"OK.. then lets go to school"

~Downstairs~

"Wait what about Breakfast" Star asks

"Well I think your Mom must have packed something"

"No she didn't there is not food"

"Lets check in the Drawers"

"There is no food but something called Cheese and some other stuff" Star yelled

"Well its look like you mom didn't Packed anything."

"Well I know!, so what are we gonna do now?!" Star yelled.

"Well you know princess you could just have some manners and stop yelling I can hear you, and also wait I am making Nachos"

"What are Nachos?"

"You will see" Marco Replied

~Time Skip~ 7:45 am

"Here, Nachos are ready"Marco yells from Kitchen."OK Bring them here"Star came in the lounge with Triangle chips in a bowl."So these are Nachos?" "Yes" "Are they Safe" "Yes" "You sure?" "Eat it already" Marco yells "OK OK calm down" Star replied and took a Triangle and eat it.

Star was in shock with her eyes open!

"Star? Are you ok?" Marco asks by waves his hand in front of star's Face

"OK? I am Fantastic, these Nachos are soo good" Star answered and started eating nachos like she is hungry for days,

"Well I am a master chef"

"Who taught you"

"Well someone special, I do not wanna talk about that" Marco replied

"Well you are Good Chef"

~7:50 am~

"Lets go to school, Princess"

~At Principle Office~

"Oh Hello Marco" Principle Greeted was confused. "Hello skeeves". "How you two know each other?" "Well we met Today Morning" Marco replied. "So are you ready?" "You found someone cool?" "Yes I do." Skeeves Reply

"Janna to the principle's Office , Janna to the principle's Office" Announced on Speaker. "What you did this time Janna" Jackie asks. "Nothing" Janna replied and went toward the Principle opened the Door and saw a Boy well more likely a Handsome Boy and A blonde Hair Girl. "Why you called me Skeeves?"

"I want you to meet star New Exchange Student and her friend Marco"

"Sup" Janna Asks

"Good" Marco and Star replied

"So I need you be their Guide"

"OK….Why me.. There are hundred of Student out there"

"Yes but no one is cool like you so?"

"Well that is true, OK I will guide them"

~Out of Principle of Office~

"Well tell me about you" Janna asks Star

"Well I am a Magical Princess from another dimension and I can also do magic with my wand" she whisper in Janna's Ear

"Seriously?" Janna asks "Yes" Star replied with a big smile on her Face. "Cool! Can I see how you use magic?" "Well yes but not now later" "OK! Good for me"

"So what is your name Handsome" Janna asks Marco who was walking with them Right to didn't answer. "Hey I asked you something" Still Quite. "Hey!" Janna yelled. "Stop! He will not talk" Star stops Janna and tell her. "Why?" Janna asked. "Because he only talks to me and My family". "OK! That's weird but who he is and what is his name". "Well he is Marco and….And"

"And..?" Janna asks "And he is my bodyguard" "Seriously?" Janna asks with her eyes open. "Yes" "WOW! You got a personal Bodyguard! I am liking this, will you become my friend?" "Of course…."

She was saying that but she Bump into someone.

"Sorry…I-i was… not looking"

"Ah, watch out you Blondie, Do you even know who I am!" he yelled with anger in his eyes

"Who is he" star whisper in Janna's Ear.

"You must say Sorry and Run because he is Destin the Bad boy "

Destin was coming close to star and star was moving suddenly Marco came in front of Destin and asks "Looks like you want something" "Get out of my way you Freak" Destin yells. "Sorry I cannot hear you but Looks like I got something for you" Marco said that and Punch the Bad boy, hard in his Face. Marco Punch his so hard that Blood stated to came out from his mouth.

"I-i willl get you Turd" he said that and fled away.

"Wow! He is so cool" Janna Whisper in Star's Ear

"Yes he is"

(A/N)

Hope you are enjoying this Please do not Mind about the mistakes as English is not my first if you want to give an Idea in do not forget to follow and like if you like this Man just 1480 Words in 15 min


	5. Season 1 Chapter 5 Toms Golden Ball(P1)

**Tom** **'s Golden Ball**

Previously On Princess's Bodyguard:

Star met Janna and Marco saved Janna and Star from Destin.

Now On Princess's Bodyguard:

"Yes he is" Star answered

"OK, That's it!,I love you Marco!" (Did you thought Star would say that ha no that is not going to be not so Fast people)Janna said. _Seriously? Is she kidding? Idiot, stupid yes that was she is! Marco! Do not get into this! You can do this Marco! Try! Try! Try! Try! Try! Try! OK! I am ready. Marco said to himself. "_ Hey Handsome I am taking to you" Janna didn't reacted and Just went toward Star and ask her.

"Star don't you think you are getting late for Class"

"Oh thank you Marco to remind me, Hey Janna where is Math Class"

"Oh so your next class is Math?"

"Yes…."

"Mine too"

"YAY! Math Buddies!" Star shouted. (Really Math buddies, LOL)

 _~Math Class~_

"So Class we have a new student" Teacher said to the class."Star come in!" she came into the class and stand in front of student and introduced herself to all"Hi I am Star Butterfly". "Hi!" most of the class most of them were Boys because you know who do not want to be friend with girl who have Blonde hair, White and smooth skin, Baby blue eyes and Heart on her cheeks.. Well there were also girls.

"BoooooooooooO!" Destin said who was sitting in the didn't made an eye contact and went to the seat to followed her but was stopped by Teacher. "Who are you?" Marco stayed silent and start moving toward star. "Who are you!" Now she yelled. Marco ignored was looking at have to make a New story but which. "Oh! Wait teacher he is with me, he is my younger brother and he cannot hear you because he , he is"

"He is?" Teacher asked.

"Because he cannot talk, yes that's it" Star answered with a Relief.

"So is he going to study with you?"Teacher asked "Yes… No he will be just standing"Star replied. "OK" Teacher replied. "So class, Today we are having a QUIZ!" she yelled.A QUIZ? Oh no I am not going to pass.

~ _Test Started_ ~

So what could be the answer of first question? A? no b no maybe C? Aggh! "So Marco why you doo not study?" Star whisper to Marco who was near her Chair. "Because I do not need to." Marco Replied. "Why?" Star asked. "Because I know all the Math, Bio and Chemistry, etc". "Seriously you know all the answers of the following?" Star asked in surprised-whispered. "Yes" "OK Then tell me" "No I am not going to do that it will be cheating!" . "Please Marco, pretty Please" she asked with her puppy Blue eyes.

"OK"

"Yay"

"Hey what you two think you are doing?" teacher asked while coming near to star to take her Quiz away.

"Do not move any close, She is doing the Test!" Marco yelled.

"Wha-Wait you can talk" Marco replied.

"Star!" Teacher shouted.

"OK OK I will tell the truth is he is not my Younger brother and he can also talk and he is My B….."

"Boyfriend" Destin shouted for back.

Star cheek became red.

"NO HE ISN'T" star shouted

"He is my Bodyguard" Star told the Truth.

"What" Everyone said in the class with a Gasp.

Marco started walking toward Destin and asked. "do I need to give you what I am having for you?" "Don't you dare!" He just yelled but too late Marco's Fist was near his cheek and BAM! Punch! Marco went toward Star and stand their. And start telling him the Answers. "Hey boy! You cannot do that" Teacher shouted. "Do you also want some?"

"Its OK Marco" "OK. As you wish" and Marco stopped.

~ _After Class_ ~

"You were so Cool in there, Star's Boyfriend!" Janna Said to was still silent. "Janna, I told you he my bodyguard!" Star yelled. "Ok Ok I was just kidding. I just wanted to see Marco Tense." which he wasn't because he just ignore everything

~ _After School_ ~

Marco and star were going back to Home. "Star!" A familiar voice to both of them. "TOM?!". "Hey Starship wait for me".Tom was happy to see his love. "Oh, Tom I am so happy to see you but how you find me?" "OK no one can far apart me from my Love" "Oh Tom, so sweet." Tom and Star was going to Kiss but wait. "*Cough* are you not going to near to star, Demon?" Marco asked. "Oh what is your Problem , Turd?"

"Well I am just doing my job"

"Oh so your job is to Interfere in others life?"

"No my job is to protect Star"

"So am I Hurting her"

"I do not know, But who knows"

"Oh I Know"

"Stop you two!" Star shouted. "Its OK" Star said to Marco. "OK, tom why are you here" Star asked tom. "Can't I see my love" Tom replied. "Tom I know you, you do not come until you need something"

"OK you got me, I want to take you to the Golden Ball" "Ok I am ready" Star said happily. Marco was standing there in silent. "Ok I will see you tomorrow night 8:00 pm" Tom said while going "Tom! Stop!" Star said. "What?" Star kissed Tom's cheek. "Well you know Star I was missing this" "OK bye tom see you later"

"Golden Ball?" Marco Asked Star


	6. Chapter 6 Behind the attack

So back on the Mewni Moon was still thinking who was behind the attack? And would someone try to kill star there was so many questions. "I need to go to a friend River I will come back soon" He said to River. "I want to come with you because I know why are you going I also care about my daughter!" he said a bit yelling. "I know but sorry River you will have stay here" she replied. "No one counts on me am I so….." he was interrupt by kiss on cheek. "No river not say that I can always count you and I need you here, you will have to rule Mewni until I return, OK?" "OK…but can you stay a little more" He asked "Sorry river but it is urgent"

Moon left the castle and went toward the "Forest of Certain Death".

Time skip

*Knock knock* "Hello is anyone inside?"

"Who are you and what do you need?" A voice came from inside the house

"Its me you know who just open the door"

"OK OK I AM COMING!" U/P (UNKNOWN PERSON) yelled from inside

Then suddenly the door opens.

"MOON?! so long no seen" someone yelled with happiness

"Come in come in Moon"

"Thank you 'Toffee'" She replied with a smile. (Yes Yes I know what you all are thinking but…)

"How did you remembered me because we played that wedding game?" he asked moon more likely teasing her.

"No!"

"OK Toffee I need your help, someone attacked my daughter and I need your help find out who attacked her"

"I will do my best, so…. do you have any clue"

"No but I have a Arrow here you can see it"

"Oh NO!"

"What?"

"This is only used by one group "The red dwellers""

"What?"

"What they need from Star?"

"I do not know but I am felling strange." Toffee replied

"Oh no Star" Moon said to herself

I know it is short but I have schools and many other things to do sorry but I will make other chapter long. Bye

~ Marco Diaz (Shah)


End file.
